


Колыбель последнего успокоения

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Колыбель последнего успокоения
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: Жёлуди и мифрил были отличительными метками в жизни Бильбо, метками, которые Торин счёл бы наиболее важными. Но Торин ушёл, вместе с Бильбо, а Бофур остался.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cradle His Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498351) by [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking). 



В разгар битвы, смерть — это обычное дело. В горячности боя и мелькании мечей теряются из вида реки крови, пятна пота, сходят на нет взаимодействие и сплочённость. Когда война разворачивает тяжёлые крылья над полем боя, льётся невинная кровь и обрываются невинные жизни.

Маленькие хоббиты — такие хрупкие и легкоранимые. А на войне смерть настигает любого, кто не способен защитить себя. Пусть Бильбо пытался — он отчаянно бился своим маленьким мечом, пылающим голубым светом, но даже древняя эльфийская магия не могла спасти того, чьё время пришло.  
В песочных часах жизни Бильбо упала последняя песчинка.

Разоружённый и загнанный в угол, Бильбо в страхе съёжился в комочек, а орк беспощадно приближался. Никто уже не мог его спасти, пути назад не было. Бильбо попытался нащупать в кармашке кольцо, но оно словно сбежало, почуяв опасность. Бильбо сумел найти лишь жёлудь, такой бесполезный перед лицом смерти.

Орк ударил его мечом по голове — единственной не защищенной мифрилом части его тела, — и Бильбо рухнул на землю. Вскоре его тело, изломанное, изувеченное, было скрыто под изрубленной плотью других, встретивших ту же судьбу, что и он.

Никто так его и не нашёл. Когда битва закончилась, жители Озёрного Города забрали своих погибших, но никто из них не узнал избитое, окровавленное тело маленького хоббита из Шира. Его отбросили в сторону, как ненужную вещь, оставив разлагаться в земле и поручив одному лишь времени спрятать следы смерти.

***

 

В тот день оборвалось много жизней помимо жизни Бильбо Бэггинса. Линия Дурина прервалась, все его наследники пали от ярости Бледного Орка. Никто не предупредил их о подходе второй армии. Их застали врасплох, и все гномы на Рейвен Хилл были убиты.

Сражение продлилось несколько дней. Только в окончательном наступлении во главе с Даином Железностопом и убитым горем Балином Азог был убит, и битва была выиграна. Но то был день скорби, а не радости.

Мёртвых похоронили. Нового короля Эребора короновали. Гномам из компании Торина Дубощита пришлось похоронить четыре тела: самого Торина, детей его сестры — Фили и Кили, и Двалина, сына Фундина, их верного друга, который был с ними до последнего вздоха.

Но пусть нашли только четверых, оплакать нужно было пятерых. Много дней долго и упорно искал Бофур хоть какой-нибудь след их верного хоббита. Но не смог найти ничего.  
В конце концов, Балин обнаружил его рыдающим среди мертвецов.

— Пойдём, тебе нужно отдохнуть, приятель, — сказал он срывающимся голосом. – Мы все скорбим. Но нельзя позволять горю поглотить нас. Я скучаю по брату, по Торину, скучаю по парням. Скучаю по бедному Бильбо, где бы он ни упокоился. Но нам нужно столько всего сделать. Отдохни. Восстановись. Ты же хороший гном, Бофур. Бильбо знает, что ты пытался.  
Бофур прислушался к совету старого гнома. Жизнь текла своим чередом, как ей и было положено. Прошла зима, и весна принесла новую жизнь и процветание в долину Эребора.  
Проходили годы. Но в каждую годовщину Битвы Пяти Армий Бофур приходил в Дейл и снова искал, надеясь обнаружить хоть самую малость.

Для Компании стало традицией собираться в день после поисков Бофура, чтобы утешить его и вспомнить всё, что они пережили в путешествии, и всех, кого они потеряли. Гномы рассказывали истории, делились подробностями, передавали воспоминания.

— Помню, как накануне битвы Бильбо показал мне жёлудь, который он нашёл в саду Беорна, — сказал однажды Балин. – Он оставил его себе как память о нашем путешествии. Наверное, Торину он тоже его показывал, да благословит Дурин их обоих!

После этого Бофур рассказал, как Бильбо почти покинул компанию в Туманных Горах.

— Но всё же он остался и помог нам сражаться с Азогом и варгами, — заключил Бофур. – Он был хорошим другом.

Старея, Бофур продолжал гадать, был ли он сам таким же хорошим другом для Бильбо, каким тот был для него. Он охотно делился своими историями с другими: как Бильбо пытался спасти Торина от драконьей болезни, вручив Аркенстон Барду, и как он, Бофур, позволил ему улизнуть, уйдя со смены немного раньше положенного. А ещё как клинок Бифура наконец покинул его лоб — это всегда вызывало у аудитории смех. Бофур был прекрасным рассказчиком. Он лишь мечтал, чтобы история о том, как Бильбо спас жизни всех на Рейвен Хилл и свою собственную, была реальностью.

Накануне очередного путешествия Бомбур спросил Бофура, зачем он отправляется каждый год в Дейл.

— Ведь тело Бильбо уже не найти. Ты же это знаешь, да? Лучше пойдём к могилам вместе с нами.

— Я хожу туда, чтобы помнить его, — просто ответил ему Бофур. – Хожу потому, что думаю, что этого хотел бы Бильбо.

— Поступай, как знаешь, — вздохнул Бомбур, и Бофур ушёл.

Когда заново переживаешь трагедию из прошлого, дни тянутся особенно долго. Тени войны давно оставили эти земли, и Дейл снова процветал, но Бофур продолжал поиски. И каждый год они были безуспешными.

Но он всё ещё не сдавался. После одного особенно разочаровывающего дня Бофур сел в тени юного дуба, выросшего на солнечном пятне на краю города. Он был небольшим и дарил покой. Но что-то странное было с этим деревом: дубы не росли в этих краях.

Бофур поспрашивал о том, кто посадил его в таком уединённом месте. Однако никто ничего не знал; дуб просто рос там. Бофура начали грызть подозрения, и он решил покопаться между корней в поиске разгадки. Он страшился и ждал того, что мог найти. В конце концов, все дубы растут из желудей.

Бофур успел выкопать неглубокую ямку, когда пальцы скользнули по мифриловой жилетке. Слёзы непроизвольно навернулись на глаза старого гнома. Осторожно, очень осторожно он приподнял находку. Жилетка была испачкана в грязи, но всё ещё сверкала серебряным блеском. Скелет под ней был таким маленьким, таким хрупким. Бофуру пришлось потрудиться, чтобы достать жилетку, не повредив корни молодого деревца или кости, но он справился. Бофур снова закидал землей выкопанную яму, а затем облокотился о дерево, прижимая находку к груди.

Жёлуди и мифрил были отличительными метками в жизни Бильбо, метками, которые Торин счёл бы наиболее важными. Но Торин ушёл вместе с Бильбо, а Бофур остался. Что ему теперь делать с этими реликвиями? Разумеется, остальные захотят поставить точку. Они захотят узнать, что случилось с Бильбо.

Приняв решение, Бофур взял жилетку и вернулся в Эребор. На следующий день оставшиеся члены Компании окружили молодой дуб и опустили головы в знак своей скорби. Некоторые из них предлагали забрать скелет и похоронить его с остальными, но Бофур разубедил их. Корни дуба слишком тесно оплетали кости, их было не разделить. От колыбели до могилы, отныне и навсегда, так, кажется, любили говорить. Для Бильбо колыбель корней стала его могилой.

— Похороните жилетку как память, — сказал Бофур, — или повесьте её в залах мёртвых.

В тот же день так и было сделано. Некоторые говорили, что бедный Бильбо заслуживал лучшей доли, и они были правы. Он заслуживал жизни. Но Бофур думал, что его тело, похороненное вместе с жёлудем и давшее ему силы вырасти, было там, где должно было быть. Смерть была обычным делом, пусть и трагичным, но из неё рождалась новая жизнь, и в этой иронии была своя красота.


End file.
